Viaje al pasado
by yaiza granger
Summary: Que pasaria si Draco y Hermione viajan a la epoca de los fundadores.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que llegaba a sus oidos eran explosiones, maldiciones y gritos de estaba desesperada, cuando salia de su dormitorio para ver k estaba pasando un encapuchado la habia cogido y corria con ella hacia el septimo piso, por la vestimenta creia que era un mortifago, pero no tenia ningun sentido k se la llevara en vez de haberla matado.

De repente empezo a oir ruido de cristales y la risa macabra de Bellatrix y otras parecidas, les estaban siguiendo, penso que ese seria su fin, seguramente Bella habia mandado a ese mortio a por ella para vengarse de la vez que se escapo de ella en la mansión Malfoy.

Lo que no esperaba fue que su raptor incrementaba la velocidad del paso, pero no les dio tiempo a esconderse cuando los demas ya los habian visto. Se metieron en un aula vacia, Hermione se dio la vuelta al oir el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, al tiempo k la ponian una cadena al cuello vio un resplandor verde k iba hacia ellos, en el momento del impacto todo empezo a girar.

En un momento penso k habia muerto pero al habrir los ojos vio que estaba en la enfermeria de hogwarts y que en la camilla de al lado esta Draco Malfoy sentado mirandola, estaba decidida a gritar cuando la voz de Malfoy se lo impidio

-No por favor no grites, no te voy a hacer daño- decia con cara angustiada- si me dejas explicarte te diré todo lo que a pasado.

Hermion se lo penso pero como no sabia nada de lo que habia pasado decidio dejar que se explicara, por lo que afirmo con la cabeza

-Bien empezare por el principio, antes de empezar sexto curso el que no debe ser nombrado me obligo a unirme a los mortifagos para remediar el fracaso de mi padre en el departamento de misterios, bajo la amenaza de matar a mis padres y a mí, no me quedo de otra que aceptar, como ya sabras mi misión era matar a Dumbledore, pero no me atrevía a matarle directamente, asi que lo intente con el collar y con el hidromiel.

Snape estaba muy interesado en ayudarme en mi misión y despues de los dos intento fallidos decidi recurri a él, me preguntó que si yo queria cumplir la misión, yo le dije que no pero que no tenia remedio, el me dijo que si me unia a la orden del fenix y trabajaba como espia ellos pondrian a salvo a mi familia y a la persona que yo amo, asi que hacepte.

Me llevo con Dumbledore y alli decidimos todo sobre su muerte ya que tenia una maldicion de magia oscura en su mano y no iba a durar mucho,pusimos al tanto a McGonagall pasa que cuando él muriera y ella se hiciera cargo de la orden poder seguir informando y cuando la guerra acavara aclarara todo.

Lo que oimos cuando ibamos al septimo piso era la batalla final, yo tenia que ir hasta tu habitación sacarte de alli y retroceder unas horas para poder avisar a Potter y sacarte del colegio, lo que no tenia planeado era que hacia mi tia en la septima planta, se suponía que todos los mortifagos estarian en los jardines.

Intenté poner el giratiempos que me dio McGonagall en funcionamiento pero la maldición dio en el y se estropeo y nos ha llevado a la epoca de los fundadores, yo desperté un poco antes que tu y ya estabamos aqui y no habia nadie- terminó de relatar.

-y si no habia nadie como puedes saber que estamos en la epoca de los fundadores- refutó Hermione con suspicacia.

- Por que hace unas dias cuando fui a ver a la directora para avisarla del ataque estaba alli tambien Potter y me presto el mapa de los Merodeadores para poder llegar hasta ti para sacarte y que no nos viera nadie- dijo mientras sacaba un viejo pergamino de su tunica- y cuando desperté miré el mapa para hacerme una idea de que habia pasado, pero solo conoci a cuatro personas en todo el colegio y esos eran los fundadores, mira- apunto con su varita el pergamino y murmuro "_juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" _y se lo extendió

Hermione lo cogió y lo miró, se quedó con la boca habierta porque era verdad. habían viajado al tiempo de los fundadores. Se fijó que en ese momento iban todos en dirección a la enfermeria con una señora que se llamaba Matilda Winert. Hermione cerró el mapa y le guardo.

-bien, te creo pero después tenemos que seguir hablando, ahora vienen los fundadores, será mejor decir la verdad de por que estamos aqui, pero sin contar nada de la guerra- le dijo seria.

Mientras, Draco solo asentia al tiempo que se habría la puerta de la enfermeria y por ella entraba una mujer con una tunica blanca y un delantal del mismo color de unos 50 años. 

Un joven hombre, castaño, con una tunica roja, que no tendria ni 25 años, con gesto amable, de mandibula ancha y muy guapo. 

Una mujer muy guapa, de pelo negro y ojos azul cielo, con una tunica azul oscuro que resaltaba su buena figura, de la misma edad que el anterior. 

Detras, entro una mujer bajita y rechoncha, con gesto afable, con el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en un moño bajo, tendria unos 40 años y llevaba una tunica amirillo oscuro con toques negros.

Y por último un joven alto de porte altivo, pelo negro, corto, con ondulaciones, de ojos gris oscuro, de mirada penetrante y una tunica verde oscuro casi negro con botones de plata en forma de serpiente, de rasgos finos, que no tendria más de 21 años

Hermione se quedo fascinada al reconocer al fundador de la casa de las serpientes, nunca se lo imagino de pie, al lado de la cama de Draco y no se había fijado que solo llevaba un pequeño camisón de raso, de color morado oscuro, que le llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo, y un escote que dejaba ver el empieze de unos senos de tamaño considerable.

Quien si se dio cuenta fue Salazar que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

-hola, yo soy Godric Gryffindor uno de los fundadore de hogwarts ellos son Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, fundadores, Matilda Winert enfermera y Salazar Slytherin el otro fundador -dijo con un sonrisa- y ustedes quienes son?

-yo soy Hermione Granger y el es Draco Malfoy-respondió Hermione Timidamente.


	2. Presentaciones

**-hola chicos es un placer teneros aqui, pero nos preguntabamos ¿cómo habeis llegada hasta aqui? ya que no podeis ser estudiantes porque están todos de vacaciones- dijo Helga con afabilidad.**

**Decidí enpezar yo, ya que Malfoy estaba más palido de lo normal.**

**-Es un placer conocerlos. Si somos alumnos de Hogwarts, pero de 1996, tuvimos un percance con un giratiempos y una maldición y retrocedimos más de lo previsto- dije timidamente ya que aunque nos habian tratado con amabilidad no se me olvidaba que eran cuatro de los magos mas poderosos de la historia.**

**-y nos podrían decir cual fue la maldición con la que tuvieron problemas? así podriamos empezar a investigar y encontrar una manera de que vuelvan a su tiempo lo antes posible- esta vez fue Rowena la que habló.**

**-fue un Avada Kedravra- respondió Draco antes de que yo llegara a abrir la boca. Todos los presentes tenian una mueca de incredulidad, asi que decidí explicar los sucesos.**

**-la maldición fue recibida por el giratiempos en el momento de empezar el retroceso, una de mis teorias es que pasara de refilón golpeando el reloj, haciendolo girar mas de lo previsto, o que nos envió a los principio de Hogwarts, que es donde estabamos en el momento del accidente.**

**Rowena me sonrio enigmatica y volvio a tomar la palabra, pero las palabras que dijo me sorprendieron.**

**-si es posible que alguna de tus teorias sean ciertas, necesitaremos el giratiempos o sus restos, para hacer una idea de lo sucedido. Y una pregunta si no te molesta ¿tu estás en la casa de las águilas verdad?**

**-umm...no...estoy en Gryffindor-dije un poco apenada, por lo ilusionada que se veia la fundadora de la casa de las águilas por tenerme en ella.**

**-eso es fantástico-dijo Godric incluyendose en la conversación- pero durante el tiempo que esteis aqui es preciso que tomeis clases, empiezan mañana, pero tendreis que ser otra vez seleccionados ya que puede ser que los valores que tengais ahora no sean los mismos que tuvisteis entonces- dijo sonriente- y no os preocupeis de en que casa quedeis ya que este cambio a podido variar vuestra forma de sera mejor que descanseis un poco, nosotros nos vamos a preparar todo para vuestra estancia en el colegio.**

**Y con esas últimas palabras salieron por la puerta dejandonos otra vez solos. Y como yo todavía tenía cosas que preguntar a Malfoy decidí que ese era el momento preciso. **


	3. preguntas

Ahora ya podemos seguir con la conversación d antes-dije girandome hacia Malfoy,quien solo asintió-¿por que me tenias que sacar del colegio?

-fue una de las condiciones cuando hablé con Dumbledore-respondió agachando la cabeza.****

-de quien?-pregunté suspicaz levantando una ceja****

-que mas da de quien fuera la condición-preguntó mientras se levantaba y me daba la espalda.****

-bien, si no quieres contestar esa pregunta, la siguiente espero que si y sea la verdad-dije hacercandome hasta quedar frente a él-Quien es la chica que amas que querias salvar-pregunté quedando a centimetros de su cara, le vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar, aún sin abrir los ojos contesto con un murmuro bajo, que de no ser por la cercania no hubiera escuchado...****

-a ti****

Dos simples palabras que me dejaron helada, sabía que algo raro había pero no me esperaba que fuera algo como eso, me dejé caer en la primera camilla que pillé, ya que me empezaba a había vuelto a su cama y se había tapado hasta la cabeza. no se si fue por la confesión o por mi reacción al saber que me queria, pero me sentí mal por él, asique me hacerqué a su cama y me eche a su lado mientras le abrazaba.****

-Aunque ahora mismo no pueda corresponderte, voy a tratar de conocerte, aprovecharemos el tiempo que estemos aqui para conocernos y si cuando volvamos me siento capaz de corresponderte lo intentaremos- me hizo feliz cuando se giró a mirarme, como le brillaban los ojos con ilusión.-la verdad es que siempre había querido conocer al Draco de verdad,no a Malfoy, ni a el principe de slytherin, si no al chico que se me estarndando la oportunidad de conocer.****

No se en que momento pero me percaté de que me había abrazado y escondía su cara en mi cuello, como si lo que le dije fuera la mejor recompensa a todos sus sufrimientos. Le correspondi el abrazo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de el momento, hasta que un carraspeo me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la puerta, allí estaba ese hombre que tanto me había impresionado.****

-ya se ha preparado todo, les llevaré a su habitación para que puedan cambiarse para la selección- habló de forma seca, incluso me pareció que su mirada era rencorosa cuando miro a Draco despegar su cara de mi cuello.****

Nos levantamos y Draco me prestó su capa para no tener que ir solo con el camisón, quedando el con un pantalón negro al igual que la camiseta de manga corta, me fijé que intentaba esconderme su brazo izquierdo, entonce me di cuenta de que ahí tenia la marca tenebrosa.****

-vamos- le dije, mientras le cogia del brazo y acariciaba su marca al mismo tiempo k le arrastraba hacía Salazar.****

Subimos en silencio varios minutos, hasta llegar a la cuarta planta, donde nos paramos frente a una extraña puerta.****

-Esta será tu habitación-dijo Salazar a Draco-Puedes poner la contraseña k desees,dentro encontarás todo lo necesario para tu aseo, en dos horas nos veremos en el gran comedor para la selección.****

Suavizando su gesto, se dirigió hacia mi-vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.****

Estubimos bajando durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la parte mas alejada de las mazmorras, donde solo se veían dos puertas, nos paramos frente a la que tenía un picaporte en forma de serpiente y Slytherin recitó la contraseña-astucia de serpiente- abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso.****

Era una sala amplia y oscura, con algunas velas iluminando el entorno, una gran chimenea de marmol negro con un sofá de dos cuerpos y las paredes forradas de estaterias llenas de libros llamó mi atenció fondo se veían tres puertas,Salazar se paró junto a mi-la puerta de la derecha es tu cuarto, la del centro el baño, donde encontrarás todo lo necesario para tu aseo en la última estanteria y la puerta de la izquierda es mi dormitorio-Sin decir mas se encerró en su cuarto.****

Entré al baño decidida a darme un baño relajante, lo sucedido en las últimas horas era un tanto inverosimil. Mas relajada ya, me hice una trenza suelta, molesta por no tener mis pociones para moldear mi revelde cabello.****

Al llegar a mi cuarto encontré encima de la amplia cama con doseles verde un bonito vestido mediaval en rosa fuerte.****

Al ponerme el vestido me quedé fascinada, parecia que estaba hecho a mi í a la sala decidida a leer un rato hasta la hora de la selección.****

Vi a salazar sentado en el sofá mirando obnuvilado las llamas de la chimenea. Con paso silencioso me situé a su lado decidida a preguntar si podría coger algún libro, ya que no sabía si eran del colegio o de su propiedad y no queria tener a uno del los fundadores cabreado sin nadie presente que me pudiera defender.(ya que no creo que yo solo pudiera)****

-si, puedes coger...- y se volteó a mirarme, pero nunca terminó la frase-te queda muy bien el vestido, está muy hermosa.-me dijo mientra me miraba sin ningun reparo, cosa que me puso nerviosa.****

-puedo preguntarte algo?-asentí con la cabeza-¿tienes algo con ese chico?****

Avergonzada bajé la cabeza,no queria que se hiciera congeturas erroneas por la forma en la que nos encontro, aun asi no esperaba la pregunta-no-contesté ya que su presencia me impedia concentrarme en una respuesta mas explicita.****

-bien-levanté la cabeza ante su respuesta y vi que estaba a pocos centimetros de mi y que sus ojos brillaban como si una tormenta se hubiera apoderado de ellos.****

Acercandose mas, sujetó mi cara entre sus palidas manos y acortando la distancia que nos separaba me besó.****


	4. Slytherin

El beso era tierno pero posesivo, no tenia nada que ver con los roces de labios de Viktor, ni con los apresurados de Ron. ****

No se en que momento pero habia puesto mis manos en su nuca para intensificar el beso,él introdujo su lengua en mi boca inspeccionando toda mi cabidad y incitandome a iniciar una lucha. Despues de varios minutos asi nos separamos por falta de aire.

nos quedamo un tiempo con las frentes juntas normalizando nuestras agitadas respiraciones, como no entendia por que me habia besado decidi preguntarle, tome aire y solte la pregunta antes de poder arrepentirme.****

-Por que me a besado?- me sorprendio que mi voz saliera tan firme cuando por dentro temblaba tanto.****

Él me miro a los ojos haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa si eso era posible y con una sonrisa de lado contesto:****

-por que aun que no quieras de ahora a que te vayas vas a ser mi pequeña serpiente-dijo en tono posesivo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo- por que crees que de los dos unicos cuartos que quedaban el tuyo fuera es el que esta en mi sala, desde el momento en el que te vi en la enfermeria me fascinaste y quiero conocer todo de ti, desde tus sueños, hasta tus miedos, tus amigos, tus temas favoritos y todas tus anecdotas-Lo ultimos me los dijo mientras esparcia pequeños besos por mi rostro.****

-Por eso convenci a godric de que ese chico tenia algo raro y claro con su tipico comportamiento de heroe decidio que seria mejor que el chabal se quedara en un cuarto cercano a el suyo y como no habia mas, tu te tendrias que quedar conmigo.-termino de decir con una sonrisa petulante y arrastrándome hacia el sófa, donde me tumbo y si posiciono encima de mi pero si aplartarme. ****

-Cuentame cosas sobre ti- me pidio mientras seguia dandome besos por la cara.****

-soy hija de muggles-empece esperaba que dijera algo pero solo hizo un gesto afirmativo de que sigiera mientras me besaba la sien- las primeras semanas de clase no tenia amigos ya que era una sabelotodo, ese mismo año me hice amiga de harry y ron cuando me salvaron de un Troll, de ahi en adelante siempre hemos estado juntos, tenemos mas amigos como neville,luna y ginny, pero nosotros tres siempre estamos juntos.-explique con un poco de dificultad ya que los mimos de salazar me distraian.****

-y como son tus amigos- pregunto mirandome a los ojos, en los suyos pude ver suspicacia.****

-pues Harry es un chico alto, delgado pero con musculos gracias al entrenamiento de quidditch, tiene el pelo negro muy desordenado, y ojos verdes, Ron es pelirrojo mas alto que Harry y más musculoso tambien por el quidditch, tiene los ojos azules...ahhh- no pudo evitar gemir cuando empezo a besar, lamer y morder mi cuello y escote, me acariciaba la cintua y las caderas con desenfrenos.****

Asi estubieron unos minutos hasta que la pasasión perdio el protagonismo para hacer las caricias mas suaves.**  
**Salazar estuvo tumbado encima de mi, con la cabeza escondida en mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su pelo. Hasta que empezaron a sonar las campanas del reloj avisando de **  
**que ya era la hora de bajar al comedor.****

Al llegar pudimos ver que allí ya estaban los fundadores y Draco. Salazar y yo nos acercamos hasta donde estaban todos con el sombrero seleccionador, la primera en ponérselo fui yo:****

-_**mm una mente muy activa y sabia podrias estar en Ravenclaw, trabajadora y fiel a sus amigos una perfecta Hufflepuff, muy valiente tienes corazón de león pero creo que tu lugar esta en SLYTHERIN**_- Grito antes de que yo pudiera pedirle que me pusiera en la casa de Godric.****

Draco me miraba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y Salazar tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia.****

El siguiente en ser seleccionado fue Draco que sin tocarle la cabeza el sombrero ya había gritado Slytherin, en este caso yo sonreí por que ya me lo esperaba pero a Salazar no parecía gustarle mucho por la expresión de su cara, despues de la selección Helga nos dijo que iríamos con ella al pueblo para comprar todo lo necesario para el curso y nos pusimos a comer.****

-como es posible que hallas quedado en Slytherin si tu eres el ejemplo perfecto de un Gryffindor-me pregunto Draco todavía sin poder creerse lo.****

-El sombrero también me quiso poner en Slytherin en nuestro tiempo pero como yo le pedí que me pusiera en gryffindor así lo hizo, pero aquí no me dio tiempo ni a pedírselo, y que aquí prefiero ser una serpiente y poder estar contigo, a estar sola- sonreí yo.****


	5. celos

El camino al pueblo fue muy ameno gracias a Helga, al llegar a Hodsmeade nos dijo:- vosotros ir a comprar los utiles y las tunicas, quedamos aqui en una hora, yo tengo que hacer unos recados del colegio-dijo yendose por una esquina.****

Draco y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.****

-el pueblo no puede haber cambiado mucho-dije-vamos.****

Nos pusimos en marcha, al primer sitio donde fuimos fua a comprar las tunicas en Madam Malquims, compramos tres tunicas de diario, una de gala y cuatro uniformes.****

Al salir fuimos a la tienda de animales, Draci compro una pequeña serpiente piton y yo un aguila.****

Despues fuimos a la libreria a por los libros, las plumas, tinta y í fue donde me lleve el mayor disgusto desde que estaba en esa epoca, todas las clases eran machistas, estabamos divididos y ellos tenian clase de DCO, transformaciones, encantamientos, etc... y nosotras:cuidado de la casa, tranformaciones del hogar y cosas tontas de ese estilo.****

Draco me tuvo que sugetar para que no me callera.****

-que te pasa te encuentras bien-pregunto angustiado.****

-mira-le dije mientras que le daba la lista de mis clases ya que no podia articular ninguna frase ocurrente.****

-pero esto es una barbaridad para que te van a valer todas estas tonterias si cuando volvamos la guerra no a terminado-dijo ofuscado mientras me abrazaba para tranquilizarme.****

-Si hablamos con los fundadores podria haber alguna posibilidad de que te cambien las clases-siguio mientras me seguia abrazando.****

Seguimos asi hasta que una voz fria nos hizo sobresaltar y separarnos.****

-Señor Malfoy,Señorita Granger, no deberian estar comprando sus utiles y no haciendo demostraciones de afecto en publico.****

-Aparte de que no creo que estar abrazados sea para tanto, estabamos esperando a Helga para hacerle una pregunta, pero ya que esta usted aqui seños Slythering creo que podra resolvernos nuestras dudas-dije agriamente, ya que no me habia gustado su comportamiento celoso, primero no me pide opinion y me besa hasta que se canse y despues no puedo estar con la unica persona de mi ambiente por que nos mira mal, ya me estaba cansando de la conducta machista de esa epoca.****

- abria alguna posibilidad de que me cambiara de clase, ya que no somos de aqui y no estoy acostumbrada a esas clases-pregunte con bacilación ya que si me decia que no, me moriria.****

-claro pero tienes que pasar un examen teorico y practico vastante duro-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que me cabreo más de lo que ya estaba.****

-no sera problema-dije autosuficiente, cuando me gure hacia Draco vi que me sonreia y eso me puso más alegre y le sonrei de vuelta.****

-bueno, pues entonces sera mejor que volvamos al castillo para hacerte el examen cuanto antes-dijo seco- y no podras practicar antes.****

-no creo que le haga falta a la mejor alumna desdes hace 100 años que tuvo hogwarts-me alabo Draco mientras me pasaba el brazo por los hombros, yo le hagarre de la cintura sonriendo y nos encaminamos hacia el castillo detras de salazar, el cual iba cuchicheando por lo bajo.


	6. Pruebas

Cuando llegamos al colegio fuimos a hablar con los fundadores,Salazar les dijo que queria hacer los exámenes para cambiar de clases. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron empezar ese día, puesto que dentro de poco empezarian las clases. ****

El primero que realice fue el d transformaciones con Godric. El teórico era muy fácil y en el practico les dejé impresionados ya q mi nivel era superior al d septimo año d aquella epoca. Los siguientes examenes salieron como cabia esperar, perfectos.****

El último, era defensa contra las artes oscuras.**  
**En este examen tenía q pelear contra los cuatro fundadores. Antes d empezar la prueba Salazar se me acercó y me susurró al oido:****

-No pienso permitir q pases esta prueba.-y se fue a su puesto.****

Cuando Godric dió la señal era el momento d demostrar a esa arrogante serpiente d lo q era capaz.****

Empezaron a lanzar sus hechizos, yo les esquivaba con facilidad y los devolvia, a la primera que derribé fue a Helga. Se notaba q Slytherin estaba mas enfadado ya que sus hechizos eran mas avanzados. Yo también m estaba esforzando al máximo y empecé a utilizar los trucos q m enseñaron en la orden del fenix, uno d los cuales era crear espejos al rededor d mis atacantes para confundirlos.****

En esa ocasión el que cayó fue Godric. Rowena se veía mas cansada y también conseguí derrotarla.****

Al final solo fue una lucha entre Slytherin o yo.****

cada vez estaba mas cansada con lo que me movia mas lento.****

Estuvimos asi varios minutos hasta q Slytherin m lanzo un hechizo q pude definir como artes oscuras, en el último instante m dio tiempo a lanzar un escudo protector lo suficiente potente para detener la maldición, pero eso provocó que perdiera mucha energia.****

Como veía q cada vez estaba mas cerca mi derrota, decidí hacer caso d los consejos del profesor Snape cuando entrenabamos para la orden. -Mejor el atacante q nosotros.-****

Lance un septumsempra q le dio d lleno en el pecho derribandolo, como ya había ganado me acerqué para quitar la maldición. Una vez que la había quitado se levantó, ya que no había perdido mucha sangre y se fue sin dar mas explicaciones.****

Godric se acercó y m dijo q había aprobado y que estaba muy impresionado con mi alto nivel de conocimientos y mi energia.****

pov salazar.****

Iba caminando por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras refunfuñando. No creía capaz q una niña, hija de muggels, le hubiera vencido a él, a uno de los mejores magos del momento. Estaba muy decepcionado consigo mismo. Cada vez se daba mas cuenta de que Hermione no era un bruja cualquiera ya que un mago normal no podría haber derrotado a los cuatro fundadores. Tenía una energia especial, un aurea que él todavía no era capaz de comprender, lo que le hacía enfadar mas todavía.****

Tenia una gran percepción para distinguir los magos oscuros de los de luz. Lo que mas le trastornaba y le costaba comprender era que a Hermione no la podía definir en ninguno de los dos grupos ya que lo único que se le ocurria era que ni oscura, ni blanca era GRIS...****

Era lo que mas le impresionaba, ya que un mago o bruja así podría tener el mundo a sus pies y eso podía ser bueno y malo.****

Llegó a su bibliotaca personal y se puso a investigar a todos los magos poderosos de la historia.**  
**Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrío que no había existido ningún mago q utilizara las técnicas q había utilizado Hemione, ya que todos o eran buenos o malos, pero Hemione era capaz de controlar las dos fuerzas. Eso en el fondo le creaba una especie de miedo y rencor hacia ella.****

pov draco****

Draco estaba fascinado, sabía que Hermione era la mejor estudiante de hogwarts, pero siempre penso que eran conocimientos no poder. Acababa de descubrir en ella toda la fuerza de Dumbeldore y Voldemor reunida. ****

En ese momento en el que Hemione derrota a Slytherin, se da cuenta de que tiene que hablar con los fundadores para buscar la forma de devolverles a su tiempo.****

Sin Hermione la guerra con toda seguridad nunca acabaría, era el jaque para Voldemor.****

Vio como Slytherini se marchaba sin decir ni mu y Hermione camina hacia él mas bella que nunca, notó como se le estremecía todo el cuerpo.****

pov hermione****

Estaba agotada, aún así me sentía orgullosa de haber vencido a los cuatro fundadores.****

Me acerque a Draco que me recibió con una sonrisa tan hermosa que me hizo verle desde otro punto de vista. Nunca me había fijado en lo guapo que era cuando sonreia de verdad.


	7. El misterio resuelto

-Hola-dije cuando ya me había acercado suficiente.****

-Wau hola, que tal te sientes después de haber derrotado a los cuatro fundadores tu solita- dijo un poco en broma.****

-Destrozada creo que podría dormir una semana entera y todavia estaría cansada, ha sido agotador- mientras me apoyaba en la pared y me dejaba resbalar hasta quedar sentada.****

-Es normar que estés cansada, has gastado muchas energías en ese duelo-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación-me dijo sonriendo****

-Más bien, creo que me tendrías que llevar- mientras me apoyaba en su hombro- No creo poder andar sin caerme, es como si todas las energías que tenia durante el duelo se hubieran esfumado tras dar el golpe final-dije extrañada.****

-Seguramente haya sido la adrenalina la que a provocado tu resistencia y cuando has dejado de luchar se a bajado y te a dejado muy cansada- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba- Vamos que te llevo hasta tu cuarto.****

Draco salió de la sala conmigo en brazos, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho estar en esa situación, ya que podía oler su colonia de menta fresca que hacía muy buena combinación con la mía de fresas.****

El calor que Draco me proporcionaba al tenerme envuelta entre sus aunque delgados, fuertes brazos hacia que me adormeciera, anteriormente ya le había dicho la ubicación de la sala en la que residía y la contraseña por si me dormía en el camino.****

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero lo que me espabilo fue el sonido de una voz susurrante y al poco tiempo la sensación de que me apoyaban en una superficie blanda, suave y cálida.****

-Quédate conmigo-deje salir en un susurro sin siquiera saber por qué, después de eso ya no supe más hasta después de unas horas un ruido en la sala me despertó.****

POV Draco

-Quédate conmigo- la oí susurrar cuando la había echado en la cama y quitado los zapatos, mire su rostro y me pareció tan angelical, que no pude hacer otra cosa que quitarme los zapatos y echarme a su espalda.

Cuando me eche con cuidado para no despertarla, la abrace por la cintura para pegarla a mi pecho.

Pude sentir su suave respiración y la tibieza que desprendía su cuerpo contra el mío, lo único que pude pensar en ese momento era que quería tenerla siempre así.

Enterré mi nariz en su manso pelo con olor a fresas maduras, aspire su fragancia, dejando que me adormilara y al poco tiempo dormía igual que ella.

POV Salazar (unas horas después)

Después de tantas horas de investigación en la biblioteca y calmar mi rabia, decidí volver a mi sala para ver si Hermione estaba allí y si necesitaba algo.

El camino hasta mi sala se me paso volando ya que estaba recreando el duelo para ver si así podía sacar algo en claro.

Lo único que no me cuadraba era que utilizo hechizos que no conocía, pero eso no me extrañaba ya que después de tantos años se suponía que la comunidad mágica tenía que haber avanzado.

Lo que más raro se le hizo fue cuando recordó la última maldición, por la energía de esa maldición de corte podía distinguir que era de Artes Oscuras.

Lo que le devolvía a las cuestiones que se había estado haciendo toda la tarde. Como era posible que utilizara las dos magias, solo podía significar un duro entrenamiento y de ser así lo raro es que la Artes Oscuras no la hubieran consumido ya o por el contrario lo estuvieran haciendo ahora.

Pero Hermione no representaba ningún síntoma de estar enganchada a las AO más bien que las repelía en todo lo posible mientras la quedara otra opción no las utilizaba.

Ese puede ser el secreto saberlas y controlarlas pero sin abusar de ellas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario su uso, ya que sin usarlas para malos propósitos se convertían en magia buena.

Más contento llego a su sala al no ver a Hermione supuso que estaría acostada, por lo que se quito la capa y la dejo sobre el respaldo del sofá y avivaba las llamas de la chimenea para dar más calidez y luminosidad a la sala una vez hecho decidió ir a ver a Hermione por si necesitaba algo.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación me encontré una imagen de la hubiera preferir no ser testigo.

Hermione tenía la cara escondida en el cuello de Draco y tenía sus manos sobre su pecho y él tenía la cara entre el pelo de Hermione y un brazo por los hombros y una mano en su pierna por dentro de la falta, Las mantas de la cama estaba en el suelo.

Salí de allí hecho un vendaval, al llegar a la sala me puse a destrozar todo lo que pillaba, La furia que había sentido esta tarde volvió más potente.

Ella no podía estar así el único con derecho a tocarla era yo, no ese insulso niño que no le llegaba a la altura, el si tendría que estar en sus brazos y no en los de ese alfeñique.


	8. Enfrentamientos

Me desperté un poco alterada por los ruidos que se oían en la sala, en ese momento me di cuenta que quien me estaba abrazando era Draco.

Tenía cara de ángel mientras dormía, con unos cuantos mechones de pelo revuelto que simulaba un nido, la verdad es que me hizo mucha gracia ya que él siempre llevaba el pelo prolijamente colocado.

Quite sus brazos de mi cadera con cuidado para no despertarle, aun que ya se me hacia raro que no se hubiera despertado con el escándalo que había.

Me puse una bata de seda que había en la silla y unas zapatillas ya que después de salir del calor de la cama en las mazmorras hacia mucho frio.

Al salir del cuarto a la sala cerré la puerta con cuidado y me gire, lo primero que vi fue uno de los sofás volcado y todos los libros por el suelo, a algunos les faltaban hojas que habían sido arrancadas y que ardían en la chimenea, en una esquina estaba Salazar sentado contra la pared y abrazándose las piernas con la cabeza entre las rodillas y acunándose y diciendo cosas ininteligibles.

Me acerque con cuidado ya que en ese estado no sabía como podría reaccionar.

Cuando estaba a su lado me arrodille y puse mis manos en sus hombros, él levanto la mirada. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, cuando de repente me salto encima abrazándome y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, esa reacción hizo que se me estrujara algo dentro, parecía derrotado así que le respondí al abrazo.

Estuvimos así durante varios minutos hasta que al final parecía serenarse y se separo un poco de mi pero sin soltarme del todo.

-no me dejes, no quiero que te acerques a ningún hombre que no sea yo no quiero que hables con ese mequetrefe de Malfoy-dijo con voz que no aceptaba rebatirla, pero yo no me podía quedar así a mí nadie me manda.

-tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo estar y con quien no-dije al tiempo que me separaba de él y me ponía de pie

-como que no tú eres mía-dijo posesivo

-pero es que yo no soy ningún objeto al que le puedes poner donde quieras, yo tengo voluntad y ni tu ni nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer- cada vez me estaba enfadando mas con su conducta.

-bien, tu lo has decidido te enseñare a saber cual es tu lugar, y ese es a mi lado-dijo al tiempo que sacaba su varita, yo no podía hacer nada ya que la deje en mi cuarto, me prepare para soportar lo que viniera.

-cruxio-dijo con voz potente.

-protego- oí la voz de Draco detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y me abrace a él ya que estaba muy asustada.- herms será mejor que vayas a la habitación y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte- dijo preocupado, yo solo asentí y hice lo que me decía.

Entre a la habitación +y me senté en la cama con la varita fuertemente cogida lo único que oía era los hechizos y las explosiones no sabía quién era quién iba ganando.

POV DRACO

Me había despertado por los gritos que había en la sala vi que Hermione no estaba conmigo en la cama y me asuste cogí la varita y salí lo primero que vi fue que Slytherin estaba apuntando a Hermione dispuesto a mandarle una imperdonable.

Me dio tiempo a ponerme detrás de ella y lanzar un escudo.

.- Herms será mejor que vayas a la habitación y no salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte- dije, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de hablar con ese tipo.

-tu no te metas Malfoy- dijo con desprecio- ni siquiera deberías estar aquí y será mejor que próximamente estés lo más lejos posible de ella si no quieres no volver nunca a tu tiempo- su amenaza casi me causa gracia si no hubiera sido porque me estaba prohibiendo acercarme a Mione.

-y se puede saber que derecho tienes tu de prohibirme estar cerca de ella- pregunte al tiempo que le mandaba un Expeliarmus y él lo paraba con un escudo.

-porque es mía- respondió al tiempo lanzándome otro hechizo que pude esquivar con facilidad gracias a mi entrenamiento.

-ella no tiene dueño y será mejor que la dejes en paz- estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que por fin uno de mis hechizos consiguió alcanzarlo y lo dejo inconsciente.

Sin perder tiempo fui a buscar a Hermione. Al entrar la vi sentada en la cama con la varita en la mano apuntándome cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo la bajo.

POV Hermione

Oí que la puerta se abría, me puse tensa y apunte con la varita dispuesta aturdir si a Salazar se le ocurría volver a entrar en el cuarto.

Respire alivia cuan vi que quien entraba era Draco y baje la varita, me levante y me tire hacia el abrazándolo, la verdad es que había pasado mucho miedo cuando Salazar en su ataque me había apuntado dispuesto a maldecirme.

-ya, Hermione todo está bien- me dijo intentando calmarme- coge tus cosas nos vamos a mi habitación.

Yo le mire agradecida y me puse a hacer lo que él me había pedido, a los pocos minutos ya tenía todo empacado gracias a un par de hechizos, salimos rápidamente hacia la sala de Draco.

Así pasaron varios días hasta que llego en el que volvían todos los alumnos, yo estaba muy nerviosa ya que a partir de aquel día tendríamos que vivir en la sala común de Slytherin y yo no sabía como me tendría que comportar ya que siempre había sido una leona.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Draco preocupado, por lo visto se había dado cuenta de que me preocupaba algo, ya que el tenia experiencia en lo de ser una serpiente decidí pedirle consejo.

-no, no estoy bien-dije apenada bajando la mirada ya que con mi orgullo aquello no era fácil- no se como me tenga que comportar de ahora en adelante siendo una Slytherin, yo estoy acostumbrada al valor de Griffindor no a la astucia de las serpientes.

-pero no te preocupes tampoco es tan diferente solo tiene que procurar no mostrar tus sentimiento y creerte la mejor entre esa panda- me sonrió dándome animo, mirado desde ese punto no creía que fuera tan difícil- lo malo será como se enteren de que eres hija de muggels en eso no se como reaccionaran.- me dijo un poco apenado.

-en eso no tengo problemas ya me las arreglare para hacerles ver que no soy una simple sangre sucia, sino que soy una sangre sucia mejor que ellos- le dije sonriente al tiempo, que llegábamos a la puerta del Gran Comedor para empezar la cena de bienvenida.


	9. primer dia de clases

Nos paramos enfrente de las puertas del Gran comedor y dimos un toquecito a las puertas con nuestra varita para que estas se abrieran dándonos paso al comedor donde todos se quedaron en silencio mirándonos.

La situación era bastante incómoda, no sabíamos que hacer pero en ese momento se levanto Godric y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

-alumnos os presento a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, han venido a cursar su ultimo año aquí a Hogwarts, ya les seleccionamos y quedaron en la casa de Slytherin-todos aplaudían-ya podéis ir a vuestra mesa.

Nos sentamos casi en una de las puntas de la mesa y empezamos a comer, al poco rato se nos acerco un chico de nuestra edad, era un poco más bajo que Draco, pelo castaño cortó y ojos azul oscuro casi negro con vetas verde claro, lo que hacía que tuviera unos ojos espectaculares.

-Me llamo Sebastián Nott un placer conocerte Malfoy, pero pensé que todos los Malfoy estaban en Francia-se notaba que era el líder de Slytherin.

-así es pero yo preferí terminar mis estudios aquí en Inglaterra-dijo con su típico arrastrar las palabras.

-Me alegro, y tu Granger no me suena, de donde eres- pregunto dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-de aquí, pero soy hija de muggels así que es normal que no te suene mi nombre-dije con mi mejor sonrisa, vi como Draco también sonreía al ver la mueca que puso Nott.

-pero esos es imposible no puede haber una sangre sucia en la honorable casa de Slytherin-dijo indignado y con la cara roja de la furia.

-yo que tu no la llamaría así, si quieres llegar de una pieza a mañana-dijo Malfoy.

-que me puede hacer a mí una vulgar muggle-dijo cada vez más furibundo.

-bueno mañana la primera hora es de duelo puede que allí sepas que es mejor respetarla-siguió como si nada defendiéndome, la verdad me hizo gracia, que después de tantos años de insultos ahora me estuviera defendiendo de ellos.

-No podrá ser ya que las mujeres no pueden ir a esas clases a no ser que hayan vencido a los cuatro fundadores-dijo con superioridad.

-así es, si no me crees pregúntenles a ellos.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-siguió gritando.

-que pasa aquí-pregunto Rowena, cuando nos giramos vimos que estaban allí los cuatro fundadores y que todos los alumnos estaban mirándonos.

-Que este, está diciendo que esta Muggle os derroto a todos vosotros y que irá a clase con los chicos-dijo Sebastián

-Y así es la señorita Granger nos derroto a los cuatro fundadores en un duelo justo por lo cual podrá ir a las clases con los chicos.

Todo el alumnado soltó exclamaciones de asombro y cuchicheaban entre sí.

La cena paso sin mayores inconvenientes, cuando llegamos a la sala común nos enseñó nuestros dormitorios los que eran individuales.

Me di una ducha caliente intentando olvidar el espectáculo del Gran Comedor, me vestí con un pijama de raso rojo y dorado con una serpiente en la zona del corazón que Draco se había empeñado en comprarme para que recordara que yo había sido una Gryffindor pero era una Slytherin.

Y me metí a mi nueva y amplia cama, las sabanas eran suaves y la colcha calentita de color verde con detalles plateados, según me apoye me quede dormida.

Oí un ruido de pasos y me desperté, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que todavía era de noche, los pasos se paraban en la puerta de mi habitación, cogí la varita y me puse apuntando a la puerta según se abrió, lance un Expeliarmus que lanzo al intruso con un grito por la barandilla de la escalera hasta la sala común.

Me puse mis zapatillas y Salí, encendí la luz de la sala y vi que había varias personas en las puertas de sus habitaciones mirando que había pasado, bajo deprisa para ver que el intruso era Draco que gracias a Merlín había caído en un sofá.

-Se puede saber que hacias entrando a mi habitación a estas horas, te podía haber matado-le dije furiosa mientras me acercaba.

-ay, no grites que ya bastante me duele la cabeza-dijo mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la misma- y solo iba a mirar que estuvieras bien-dijo poniendo carita de niño bueno.

-yo estoy perfectamente, ahora el que está mal eres tú, tonto-le dije enfadada.

-tranquila leona, que no pasa nada-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, al hacer referencia a mi antigua casa.

-serpiente rastrera, mira que no cambias, ¿eh? Sabes que me puedo defender sola, incluso mejor que tu- dije dándole una colleja.

-au, eso dolió, y no te preocupes que no volveré a entrar en tu habitación sin llamar-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba- y ahora vamos a la cama- me dijo al tiempo que me acompañaba hasta mi cuarto.

Cuando me gire para subir las escaleras vi que en la sala estaban todos los de sexto y séptimo mirándonos, yo me quede parada mirando hacia todos ya que no entendía que tenia de interesante, para que todos nos estuvieran mirando.

Entonces sentí como me pasaban un brazo por la cintura, gire la cabeza para ver quién era y vi que era Draco que me estaba sonriendo.

-me dejas dormir contigo es que me he acostumbrado y ya no puedo dormir solo-me dijo en un susurro con voz infantil que me hizo reír.

-anda vamos- y sin prestar más atención a nadie subimos hasta mi habitación y nos echamos a dormir juntos mientras nos abrazábamos, igual que todas las noches desde que me saco de la sala de Salazar.

Me desperté cuando los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana me dieron en la cara, me di la vuelta y escondí la cara en el cuello de Draco el cual hizo lo mismo con mi pelo, antes de volver a caer dormida me acorde de que ese día sería el primer día de clases.

Por lo que me desperece y me metí a bañar, cuando Salí Draco todavía estaba durmiendo, por lo que lo desperté para que fuera a su habitación a prepararse.

Un vez que salió me dirigí hacia en armario para coger el uniforme (.com/images/Emerald_) y se fue a desayunar.

Al poco rato Draco se le unió en el comedor, vestía una túnica larga de color verde oscuro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

La primera clase como había dicho Draco ayer en la cena era Duelo, nos dirigimos hacia allí y vieron que los que tomaban esa clase era solo lo Slytherin, al poco tiempo llego el profesor.

Era un hombre joven de unos 19 años, musculoso y de pelo negro corto y liso, rebelde, con los ojos castaños, mandíbula recia.

-es cosa mía o se parece a Potter-me dijo Draco.

-está mejor que Harry- dije yo sin darme cuenta.

-pues a mi ninguno de los dos me parece gran cosa-dijo enfurruñado.

-hay pero no te pongas celoso, es un profesor-le dije al tiempo que entrabamos en clase.

-un profesor que no te quita el ojo.

Mire y era cierto, el profesor no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa que quitaría el aire a cualquiera.

-bueno chicos yo soy el profesor Cristian Sherbrock, y seré vuestro **profesor de duelo, en la clase de hoy solo repasaremos unos cuantos** hechizos y maldiciones y esta tarde que todos la tenéis libre aremos un concurso de duelo, serán grupos de dos y se enfrentaran a los otros grupos, el último equipo que quede en pie se enfrentara contra toda la clase.

Así estuvimos toda la mañana con clases teóricas bastante aburridas.


	10. el concurso

. foto del que será: BRICIO LA PORTA

.com/pictures/915/96/0/627096915_

Sebastián Nott.

./sa/n_/san_chris_us5/channels/us5_4ever/images/52672251214481802324_

Rubio ajos azul oscuro

.

Hermanos Black

..net/f90/aryadarkmoon1991/pics/1089162526_

Profesor de duelo (poner ojos marrones)

Llego la tarde y con ella la competición de duelo, me encontraba un poco nerviosa. Cuando ya estábamos todos el profesor empezó a pasar lista, para hacer los equipos.

-La porta con Malfoy- Bricio La porta era un chico delgado pero musculoso, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules la verdad es que era muy guapo-contra Nott y… Granger, veamos como lo hacen.

-Disculpe profesor se que soy el mejor en duelo pero no creo que es un poco injusto que tenga que estar protegiendo a esta-dijo señalándome con gesto desdeñoso.

-bueno señor Nott si tanto problema tiene en tener que protegerla, será ella la que lo proteja a usted y ya que será un duelo de una contra dos, la pareja contrincante serán los hermanos Black, ya que por lo que tengo entendido el señor Malfoy es amigo de la señorita y no sería justo.

Los hermanos Black eran altos, musculosos, de pelo castaño, uno tenía el pelo un poco por encima de los hombros con los ojos azul oscuro y el otro tenía el pelo corto y los ojos verdes, aun que eran muy guapos eran un poco fríos.

El duelo fue rápido ya que un que los gemelos eran buenos en hechizos y se complementaban muy bien tenían pocos reflejos. El duelo duro unos pocos minutos y ni Nott ni yo teníamos ni un simple rasguño y no porque Sebastián cooperase, sino todo lo contrario cada vez que podía se ponía en la trayectoria de alguna maldición.

Los siguientes duelo aun que con el mismo resultado, eran cada vez más difíciles y yo estaba más cansada pero aun así conseguí que aguantáramos intactos hasta el último duelo el cual era contra La porta y Malfoy, esa pareja era una de las que más me preocupaba.

-Hermione te advierto que voy a ir al mayido así que después no te sorprendas-me dijo Draco.

-no te preocupes Draco, que cuando te derrote tendré la consideración de llevarte hasta la enfermería-le dije con burla.

-Claro se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con el ratón de biblioteca, pero te recuerdo que aquí no tienes ni al topo, ni al comadrajo (Harry y Ron)-me contesto con una mueca.

-tranquilo turroncito, que no los necesito, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti y tus gorilas.

-dejáis ya el zoológico y empezamos-dijo Bricio

Y así fue, el duelo estaba muy empatado, después de media hora de duelo y de que La porta ya estuviera noqueado, Draco consiguió darme con un hechizo de corte en el vientre, entre que yo cada vez estaba más cansada y la cantidad de sangre perdida notaba que ya me quedaba poco tiempo, por lo cual con mis últimas energías lance una carga de electricidad con la que conseguí dejar a Malfoy inconsciente, ya que la descarga había sido muy leve por lo que no provocaría ningún daño más.

Utilice el hechizo "Vulmera Sanentum" creado por Snape para cerrar las heridas, caí de rodillas respirando con dificultad. -se encuentra bien señorita Granger-me pregunto el profesor Sherbrock, al tiempo que se agachaba a mi lado para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. -si, solo es que estoy un poco cansada por que no dormí bien y con el esfuerzo me e debilitado pero estoy bien. -vale pero le recomiendo que vaya directa a su cuarto a descansar- me dijo preocupado-Nott acompáñala a su cuarto y sin rechistar-dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replicas. -la verdad es que si estuviste bien-me dijo al tiempo que me cogía por la cintura para ayudarme a caminar- nunca había visto un duelo tan impresionante como el de Malfoy y tuyo- Seguimos hablando de la clase hasta que ya estábamos en mi cuarto y me ayudo a tumbarme. -ahora descansa ya seguiremos hablando después- La verdad es que me sorprendía su forma de tratarme, ya que ahora lo hacía como a un igual. -claro, y gracias por traerme-le dije al tiempo que soltaba un gran bostezo. - de nada-me dijo en tono divertido saliendo. Me quede dormida casi inmediatamente. Al transcurso de unas horas me desperté, decidí darme una ducha y bajar a la sala común. Cuando llegue no había mucha gente, en uno de los sofás estaba Nott que al verme bajar me hizo una seña para que me acercara. -hola, veo que ya despertaste, ¿estas mejor?- me pregunto al tiempo que me hacia una seña para que me sentara en el sofá con él. -si, la verdad es que esa siesta me ha sentado muy bien. -el profesor Sherbrock me dijo que puesto que has ganado tienes 200 puntos más para la clase y una salida a Hodsmeade con un acompañante para el momento que quieras. -Gracias por decírmelo, te puedo hacer una pregunta- le dije un tanto apenado. -claro, lo que quieras-me contesto despreocupado. -Porque ahora te portas tan bien conmigo -porque yo no es que tenga problemas con los hijos de muggels por ser muggels. Si no por que la mayoría son analfabetos que nos hacen perder puntos o están tan perturbados por ser Brujas que para ellos somos como diablos que terminan suicidándose o intentando matarnos a nosotros para intentar remediar sus pecados, por ser como nosotros, ya hemos tenido bastantes casos de esos, este año todos los que hay son de primero y todavía no a habida ningún problema.- mientras me contaba su rostro se oscurecía. -pero aun así eso prejuicios-dije sin entenderlo completamente. -ellos nos desprecian y nos cazan por lo que somos, por eso hasta que no conocemos no confiamos. -y, disculpa que pregunte, pero en alguno de los ataques a habido algún muerto-dije retraída. -si hace un par de años uno de ellos era de Slytherin, estábamos todos en la sala común después de la cena, sin más se puse a lanzar maldiciones mientras decía "sois diablos todos tenéis que morir". Varias de las maldiciones dieron a los de primer curso ya que son los que menos experiencia tenían y nosotros no llegamos a tiempo a salvarlos a todos, algunos se curaron y otros murieron, fueron 7 niños en total entre ellos mi hermana pequeña, esa es la razón por la que no confíe en ello.-su rostro estaba triste mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de aquel día. -pero a mí ya me tratas bien-seguí preguntando para ver si hacía que se olvidara de esos pensamientos. -por que tu eres una bruja y nos ves como iguales, no como cosas infernales-dijo suavemente. En ese momento toco la campana para avisar que era la hora de la cena, de camino al comedor nos encontramos con Draco, los tres estuvimos hablando durante y después de la cena. Así paso un mes rápidamente, lo que ella no sabía era que había sido seguida por…Cris Sherbrock. 


	11. volviendo a empezar

Salazar estaba en su despacho buscando información sobre los magos más poderosos de oriente, cuando un llamado en su puerta lo hizo detener su búsqueda.

-adelante-dijo con su típica voz inexpresiva

-buenos días Salazar-saludo Sherbrock cerrando la puerta y acercándose al escritorio del fundador.

-tienes algo del encarga que te pedí-pregunto Salazar incorporándose en su asiento hasta apoyar los brazos en la mesa.

-tampoco mucho, desde el torneo de duelo parece ser que se está llevando con el joven Nott, les he visto varias veces salir de aulas en desuso ellos dos solos, con Malfoy esta como siempre y en los dos últimos días he visto que parece que no duerme bien, ya que siempre esta distraída y tiene grandes ojeras.-Concluyo en joven profesor.

-nada más, por insignificante que sea quiero saber que hace en cada momento del día-pidió Slytherin.

-no, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa en la biblioteca leyendo.-aseguro Cris

-y que es lo que lee-pregunto muy interesado Salazar.

-no lo sé, nunca me he podido acercar lo suficiente-se justifico.

-Pues quiero saberlo me da igual como lo hagas pero quiero saber que tanto lee-rugió la furiosa serpiente.

-claro, lo averiguare lo antes posible, con su permiso-se retiro rápidamente haciendo una rápida reverencia.

En otro punto del castillo:

Rowena entraba en la biblioteca buscando a los dos nuevos estudiantes, se los encontró en una de las mesas más ocultas con Nott, se dirigió veloz mente hacia ellos.

-jóvenes tengo una posible solución a su problema-dijo una exaltada Rowena.

-hable profesora, Sebastián ya sabe de nuestro problema y nos está ayudando-dijo Hermione muy interesada en saber los nuevos harenses

-bien, eso puede que nos ahorre un problema, hemos encontrado una forma en la que volverán a su tiempo, claro está que allí habrá pasado tanto tiempo como el que estuviera aquí y dispondrán de un mes para buscar allí una forma de volver desde aquí, cuando el tiempo dado sea finalizado volverán para irse desde aquí, no podrán decirle a nadie del futuro sobre esto hasta haber vuelto definitivamente y tendrán que llevar a una persona de este tiempo como guía.-termino de explicar.

-perfecto y quien ira con nosotros, usted, algún otro fundador, un profesor- pregunto Hermione emocionada de volver a su tiempo.

-el señor Nott si no tiene ningún problema. Ya que los fundadores digo yo sean conocidos en el futuro y los profesores no saben nada.

-por mí no hay problema, en lo que pueda ayudar aquí estaré-dijo el chico antes mencionado.

-bien, para volver necesitaran una poción que nos pondremos a hacer inmediatamente, creo que tardara una 4 horas por lo que será mejor que vayan a preparar sus cosas.- diciendo esto salió rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Los tres chicos se miraron un segundo antes de ir rápidamente a preparar su maleta.

Camino a la sala común Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus cosas del futuro estaban en la sala de Salazar.

-chicos yo tengo que ir a mi antigua habitación.

-quieres que te acompañe-pregunto Draco

-no, tranquilo vosotros ir a preparar todo- dijo al tiempo que cambiaba de dirección.

Llego a la sala y fue directa a su antigua habitación según entro la puerta se cerro de un portazo del susto Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio que en la puerta estaba Salazar.

-por fin volviste mi amor- dijo antes de derribarla contra la cama y empezar a besarla desenfrenadamente.

-para, suéltame… no quiero-trataba de soltarse.

-no hoy serás mía cariño-dijo mientras desgarraba el vestido.

Después de unos instantes Hermi0ne ya no se podía resistir así que le siguió el juego. Cuando terminaron estaba bastante cansada y la dolían las piernas de haber tratado de pararlo. Cuando Salazar se durmió ella se dio una ducha rápida e hizo su maleta saliendo de allí disparada.

Al llegar a la sala común vio que los chicos ya la estaban esperando.

-Herms llegaste, te tardaste mucho, nos acaba de llegar un mensaje de Rowena que ya está todo listo que vayamos a su despacho- dijo Draco al tiempo que se acercaba y la abrazaba instándola a caminar. A los pocos minutos estaban en el despacho de la fundadora arreglando las ultimas cosas para partir, ya tenían echo el circulo de invocación y habían tomado la poción.

-NOSOTROS TE PEDIMOS AMO DEL TIEMPO QUE NOS AYUDES EN NUESTRO PROPOSITO Y NOS LLEBES A NUSTRO VERDADERO TIEMPO AYUDADOS POR EL GUIA PARA PODER VOLVER A CASA- recitaron al tiempo que un Gran remolino de aire les succionaba hacia el núcleo del torbellino y desaparecían.


	12. Los misterios de Dumbeldore

Estuvimos flotando varios minutos hasta que notamos que caíamos sobre una superficie rocosa, cuando nos levantamos vimos que estábamos en medio del Gran Comedor en medio de la hora de la comida todos los alumnos nos miraron sorprendidos, los primeros en reaccionar fueron mis amigos que se levantaron aprisa para venir a abrazarme.

-Hermione ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Este bien? ¿Quién es ese?-tantas preguntas me aturdieron en un primer momento pero me recupere fácilmente resuelta a contestar a mis amigos.

-no os puedo contar donde he estado, ni que me ha pasado, pero estoy bien y este es Sebastián ha venido a ayudarnos a Draco y a mí en unas cosas que tenemos que resolver.- dije antes de que les diera tiempo a hacerme más preguntas- ahora debo hablar con Dumbledore, nos vemos más tarde – y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, me gire para dirigirme al despacho del director Draco y Sebastián me seguían de cerca uno a cada lado.

Al llegar a las gárgola me di cuenta de que no teníamos la contraseña, así que me puse a recitar todas las gominolas de Honeyduke: plumas de azúcar, ranas de chocolate, Berti boot, pastelillos de calabaza, pastelillos caldero, varitas de regaliz…serpientes dulces-y en ese momento la gárgola empezó a girar y nos subimos a ella.

En el trayecto hasta el despacho del director no pude evitar pensar en lo acertado de la contraseña y eso me hizo sonreír inconsciente mente, hasta que oí desde el interior del despacho la voz del director recitando nuestros nombres y dándonos permiso para pasar. Nosotros nos miramos entre sí con cara de espanto, después de unos segundos me arme de valor y entre al despacho siendo seguida de cerca de los dos chicos.

-buenas noches jóvenes-nos saludo Albus con su típica afabilidad y mirándonos por encimas de sus gafas de media luna.

-buenas noches-respondimos nosotros al unisonó sin darnos cuenta.

-como veo que todavía no os habéis recuperado de la impresión y no podéis hablar sobre nada del tema que nos concierne, hablare yo, e habilitado la torre más cercana a la biblioteca, tenéis pase a todas las zonas de la biblioteca, aquí tenéis un mapa de todas las zonas conocidas y desconocidas por los alumnos y la manera de entrar a ellas, no tendréis toque de queda y podéis salir del castillo siempre que queráis pero me lo tenéis que notificar antes-termino dándonos el mapa de la biblioteca y como llegar a nuestra torre y su contraseña, justo antes de que no diéramos la vuelta para marcharnos a descansar nos dijo unas palabras que nos dejaron bastante intrigados-y muchas gracias por todo.

Nosotros no sabíamos a que se refería pero aun así salimos del despacho hacia nuestra torre, al llegar allí vimos que consistía:

De una sala grande y confortable en colores verdes, plata y negro, en una de las esquinas había una mesa muy amplia con tres cómodas sillas.

En el centro estaba un sofá de tres plazas y a cada lado uno de dos plazas, en el hueco del centro había una pequeña mesa de café.

Una de las dos puertas que se veían era una pequeña cocina equipada con todo lo que se podría necesitar para comer algo entre horas.

La última puerta era el baño que era como el de lo perfectos solo que un poco más pequeño y adornado con los mismos colores que el salón, Lo último que les faltaba por ver era la parte de arriba.

Cuando ya habían subido las escaleras se encontraron con algo que no pensaban encontrar, en vez de habitaciones separadas, todo era un conjunto donde estaban tres camas de matrimonio, con sus respectivos armarios, mesillas, escritorio y con una estantería para colocar todos los libros.

-wau esto es asombroso nunca pensé que el vejete tendría tan buen gusto- dijo Draco, en ese momento se pareció mucho al Malfoy de antes pero yo sabía que en el fondo había cambiado.

-si y será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir para poder empezar mañana con la investigación-dijo Sebastián al tiempo que se tiraba en la que iba a ser su cama.

Llevaba varias horas intentando dormir pero me era imposible sacarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido con Salazar, nunca pensé que mi primera vez iba a ser así, ya que aun que trate de relajarme y dejar de forcejear para que me doliera lo menos posible, aun así no fue nada agradable, el dolor, la molestia, lo sucia que me sentía en ese momento no se me había olvidado y lo que nunca olvidaría serian los ojos de lujuria y malicia con los que Salazar me miraba mientras yo le pedía clemencia.

Sin darme cuenta había empezado a temblar y a llorar, en ese momento volví a surtir el mismo terror que había sentido esa vez, así que decidí ir al único lugar en los que en esos momento me sentía segura y protegida.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más me levante rápida mente y me acerque a la cama de Draco.

-Draco-nos despertaba, así que decidí volver a llamarle-Draco.

-Si Herms que pasa me dijo al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo

-tengo miedo puedo dormir con trigo-en ese momento abrió los ojos y gracias a la luz de la luna pude ver mis lagrimas y como temblaba, se enderezo en la cama y corrió las sabanas dándome a entender que me metiera.

.com/img/data/media/136/___Draco_Hermione____by_

Una vez acostada junto a él me abrazo fuertemente pegándome a su pecho donde yo escondí la cara, mientras él me arrullaba y me acariciaba la espalda, en un principio me sentí un poco incomoda por la caricia hasta que a mi cerebro llego la noción de que esa caricia era con cariño no con lujuria y empezar a tranquilizarme, a los pocos minutos conseguí dormirme, Draco al ver que me había dormido me dio un beso en la frente y acurrucándose contra mi volvió a dormir.


	13. locura

**Salazar despertó varias horas después del encuentro, se revolvió entre las sabanas y estiro el brazo queriendo encontrarse con el cálido cuerpo de Hermione, al no descubrirla abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía, decidió levantarse para mirar en el resto de la sala y el baño, al no encontrarla por ninguna parte siguió buscando por todo el castillo, varias horas después de búsqueda infructuosa, pensó en ir a preguntarle a alguno de los fundadores si sabía de su paradero.**

**Al llegar al despacho general vio que estaban los otros tres fundadores reunidos.**

**-Buenos días, alguno sabe dónde está la señorita Granger-pregunto con su típico tono frio.**

**-ahora que lo preguntas acabó de recordar que tenía que decirles que han vuelto al futuro-dijo Rowena con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER, COMO ES QUE SE AN IDO Y NADIE A TENIDO LA DECENCIA DE DECIRMELO-exclamo furioso al tiempo que aporreaba la mesa de Rawenclaw**

**-teníamos prisa y no creí que fuera necesario-le respondió con tono aplacible.**

**-NO PUEDE HABERSE IDO, TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ, NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO-seguía gritando incoherencias.**

**Y sin dar explicaciones salió del despacho hecho una furia, ante las miradas atónitas de los otros fundadores, fue Godric el primero en reaccionar y decidió encargarse el del problema.**

**-yo me ocupo, con su permiso-y salió en la misma dirección que había tomado Slytherin, unos cuantos pasillos más adelante lo encontró todavía diciendo lo mismo.**

**-Salazar necesito hablar contigo-dijo al tiempo que ponía rumbo a su despacho, Salazar lo miro y fue tras él.**

**Al llegar al despacho, Godric tomo asiento y con un ademan le invito a tomar asiento.**

**-que te traes con Hermione Salazar-pregunto directo.**

**-eso mismo podría preguntar yo, desde cuanto acá es Hermione-pregunto celoso Slytherin.**

**-desde que me hace favores las noches que está libre- dijo la verdad pero con un tono que se podría malinterpretar para saber si sus sospechas eras ciertas.**

**-COMO-rugió furioso al tiempo que volcaba el escritorio que los separaba para abalanzarse contra Godric.**

**-Si, me estaba enseñando unas cosas de transformaciones avanzadas-dijo al tiempo que le inmovilizaba bajo su cuerpo-pero veo que tú eras del acosador del que me hablaba cuando estaba muy decaída, nunca lo espere de alguien como tu-dijo con asco al tiempo que le soltaba-que fue lo que la hiciste-pregunto**

**-la hice mía, como tenía que haber hecho desde el principio-decía enloquecido**

**-que, estás loco quiero que te vayas del colegio en máximo una semana y si no me haces caso, hare que te lleven a azkaban por violador. -terminó echándole de su despacho.**

**Salazar ante esto decidió, dejar el colegio sin mayor dilación pero les dejaría una pequeña sorpresa a los futuros hijos de muggels, para evitar seres como la chica que tenía en mente.**

**Perdón por la demora pero llevaba un tiempo pensando en cómo hacer esta parte, no me ha quedado muy bien y es bastante corta pero tenía que hacer esta parte aun que no me gustara para poder seguir la historia.**

Siento estar tardando tanto en actualizar pero las clases me dejan poco tiempo


	14. entendimiento

Cuando Salazar salió del despacho volví a colocar todo en orden y me deje caer en mi silla, cuando Hermione me hablaba de la persona que no dejaba de perseguirla y acosarla pensó que sería alguno de los alumnos, pero al enterarme de quien era realmente me dejo pasmado.

Ahora que recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Hermione el último día que la vio varias cosas encajaban.

Flash Back

Una chica de pelo castaño y rizado más revuelto de lo normal, entraba en su despacho con la respiración agitada.

-Hermione que te ha pasado- pregunto Godric al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la ponía una mano en el hombro.

Ella si contestar se tiro a los brazos del fundador sollozando, en ese momento Griffindor se asusto y cargándola en sus brazos la llevo hasta el sofá que había en una de las paredes de su despacho, se sentó con ella allí esperando a que se calmara para saber que había pasado.

-que ha pasado-la pregunto en tono suave.

-ya no aguanto más, sigue persiguiéndome y ahora he descubierto que manda a alguien a que me espié mientras el no puede, me acosa en cada pasillo, tengo miedo de ir sola solo voy al baño de mi habitación para no encontrarme mientras no estoy con Draco y Sebastián, tengo pesadillas en las que me paso toda la noche corriendo para escapar de él y no descanso.-finalizo rompiendo en llanto otra vez.

Godric la acuno hasta que se quedo dormida, la estiro en el sofá para que estuviera más cómoda y la tapo con una manta decidió dejarla descansar un rato antes de llevarla a su habitación en las mazmorras.

Fin Flash Back

Le dolía el comportamiento que había tenido el que en algún momento había sido su amigo, la verdad es que ya no reconocía en Salazar a aquel amigo que siempre le apoyaba y que con las chicas era tan tímido que le era imposible pedir a una que fuera a un baile con él y ahora era todo lo contrario, ya no nos contábamos nada y el se había vuelto un acosador.

Decidió ir a hablar con Rowena para que le explicara todo sobre la marcha de Hermione y para hablar del exilio de Salazar, tendría que pensar en una forma para informar a Helga sin que se enterara de lo sucedido, era una gran mujer y no quería que se afligiera por este hecho.

Cuando llego al despacho de la mujer de pelo negro llamo y espero a que le concedieran el permiso, cuando escucho la dulce voz haciéndolo entro y se dirigió al frente del escritorio y se sentó en la butaca que allí había dispuesta.

-quería saber más detalles de la partida de Hermione y Draco-la dije con mi habitual tono bonachón.

-pues no hay mucho que contar, encontré una manera de hacer que volvieran a su tiempo, pero solo será temporal volverán en un mes para realizar lo que hayan encontrado allí, también se fue Sebastián con ellos, era uno de los requisitos del conjuro-termino diciendo.

-necesito que si Salazar te pregunte le digas solo que han vuelto, no te puedo explicar mucho pero he decidido echar a Salazar del colegio-dijo con tono serio.

-y se puede saber un poco porque lo has echado-pregunto desconcertada la fundadora.

-por acoso y violación a una alumna, no preguntes quien-pidió.

-ahh-se escucho un jadeo de asombro en la puerta, los dos se giraron a ver y allí esta Helga, Godric se abofeteo mentalmente por no haberla oído entrar.

-pero si es así tenemos que denunciarlo con las autoridades-dijo Helga

-preferiría que no, esto se arreglara echando a Salazar de la institución y no quiero que se revele la identidad de la alumna-dijo Godric tristemente.

-estoy de acurdo con Godric para la alumna esto ya debe ser suficiente como para que se haga público y para nosotros tampoco es recomendable ya que muchos padres sacarían a sus hijos del colegio o nos harían cerrar-dijo sabiamente Rawenclaw

-vale, pero quiero que ese ser se marche lo antes posible de aquí-dijo Helga enfadada con el comportamiento de Salazar.

-por eso no te preocupes le he dicho que se marche esta misma semana, y ahora si me disculpan tengo una clase que dar-al tiempo que se levantaba y salía del despacho.

POV Rowena

La conversación con Godric la había aclarado ciertas cosas del comportamiento de Salazar en el último tiempo, creía saber ya quien era la chica de quien Salazar había abusado.

Flash Back

Iba caminando por los pasillos deshabitados del séptimo piso cuando oyó dos voces discutiendo.

-te he dicho que me dejes en paz, deja de seguirme, no me hables, déjame vivir-dijo la voz de una chica que no identificaba por los sollozos.

-no puedo, eres mía, tienes que estar conmigo, es tu deber-reconoció esa voz como la de Salazar.

-yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya, ahora vete quiero estar solo-grito la voz de mujer.

-bien, veo que oí estas en uno de tus cambios de humor así que mejor me voy-dijo Salazar con voz comprensible.

Solo se escucharon unos pasos alejando se y los sollozos de la mujer, pasa unos minutos Rowena decidió acercarse a ver quién era.

Al dobles la esquina y ver que era Hermione no entendió muy bien la conversación que acababa de oír así que decidió pasarlo por alto y se dedico a consolarla sin mencionar la conversación antes oída.

Fin Flash Back

Después de estar pensando un rato más decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejarse.


	15. descubrimientos

POV Helga

Cuando salí del despacho de Rowena detrás de Godric aun no lo podía creer, como podía haber una persona tan demente como acosar y violar a un ser todavía puro como era una jovencita, incluso la más descarriada no se merecía ese calvario.

Caminaba por los jardines, ya era tarde pero necesitaba reflexionar sobre todo lo hablado, aun que se podía hacer una idea de quién era la victima de Salazar, no estaba tan segura como para decir nada.

Al llegar al bosque prohibido vio que Salazar estaba allí con una caja, la cual se movía inquietamente, no le dio mayor importancia, pensando que seria algún bicho para alguna poción.

EN EL PRESENTE

Se habían pasado todo el día metidos en una pequeña sala conjunta a la biblioteca estudiando los escritos que habían encontrado sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero de momento solo encontraban como ir al pasado nada de cómo volver con él si no era con el mismo giratiempo que se había viajado.

-lo siento chicos pero necesito descansar y que me dé un poco el sol- dijo Sebastián levantándose y saliendo.

A mi lado Draco suspiro y dejando el libro que leía en ese momento hecho la cabeza sobre mis piernas al tiempo que subía sus piernas en el respaldo del sofá, para descansar.

-esto es frustrante, no encontramos nada y tampoco podemos pedir ayuda-dijo Draco desanimado.

En ese momento se encendió una luz en mi mente y me levante casi tirando al suelo a Draco el cual por el susto se había levantado y sacado la varita apuntando a todas partes, pensando que estábamos siendo atacados.

-eso es, una cosa es que no podamos contar nada y otra cosas es que no podamos preguntar a otra persona sobre los viajes al pasado-dije ilusionada.

-claro, pero a quien-dijo Malfoy

-e leído de una mujer que desapareció hace algún tiempo y volvió después de un año, dicen que viajo en el tiempo, podemos preguntarle.

-ok, yo voy a buscar a Sebastián para contarle esto y tu ve a pedir a Dumbledore autorización-dijo al tiempo que salía corriendo.

Al tiempo que iba hacia el despacho del director empezó a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Draco cuando despertaron en el pasado y ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo alucinada, antes de irse al pasado, Dumbledore había muerto una semana antes, al irse no había podido pensar en la muerte de su director y cuando habían vuelto su director estaba con vida, eso significaba que ellos habían cambiado en algo que había hecho que el director no muriera, ahora entendía porque Dumbledore les había dado las gracias, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, ya lo hablaría con Draco después, ahora tenía que ir a pedir permiso para poder ir a ver a aquella mujer.

Cuando llegue a la gárgola de entrada di la contraseña y empecé a subir al estar arriba toque a la puerta y espere a que me dieran permiso.

-pase-dijo la bonachona voz del director.

-disculpe director, venía a informarle de que vamos a salir, no sé cuánto tiempo estemos fuera-le dije mientras me acercaba a su mesa.

-bien señorita, tome esto-dijo sacando una copa de su cajón-es una especie de transportador pero les llevara a donde estén pensando, ya se puede retirar y que les vaya bien-dijo sonriente

-igual mente-dije saliendo directa hacia nuestra torre.

Al llegar allí ya estaban Draco y Sebastián preparando sus mochilas.

-tenemos el permiso y una forma de movernos que nos resultara más fácil.

-bien pues será mejor que preparemos todo hoy y nos vayamos a dormir para estar descansados-dijo Sebastián al tiempo que cerraba su mochila y se metía a su cama cerrando los doseles.

-eres una marmota Sebastián-dijo en son de burla Draco.

-sabes que las ma5rmotas son unos animales muy inteligentes-contesto sebas sin sacar la cabeza de la cama.

Nosotros nos reímos y terminamos de guardar todo lo necesario, nos pusimos los pijamas y nos fuimos a dormir.

Como en los últimos días yo dormí con Draco, cuando me metí a la cama me abrazo por la cintura, acercándome a su torso donde yo resguarde mi cara, al poco tiempo ya estábamos los dos durmiendo.

Pero incluso durmiendo yo no dejaba de pensar en lo que descubriríamos al día siguiente.


	16. Máxime Develia

**Después de prepararnos y desayunar cogimos el traslador pensando en el sitio donde teníamos que ir. Sentimos el típico jalón del estomago y a los pocos segundos nos encontrábamos en una pradera, era hermosa, su verdor resplandecía, estaba todo lleno de pequeñas flores de distintos colores, al fondo se veía un pequeño bosquecillo por el que pasaba un riachuelo que venía desde las montañas que se veían a lo lejos y se perdía entre las dunas de flores, pero era imposible que estuviéramos en Londres ya que allí hacía mucho calor. Nos dimos cuenta de que unos metros más adelante se encontraba una pequeña casa de color blanco, con pequeñas ventanas de madera tallada con flores, la fachada estaba parcialmente cubierta por enredaderas, al lado había un pequeño establo de donde salían varias gallinas que picoteaban, el tejado era una mezcla entre madera y paja, a Hermione la recordó a la casa de los enanitos del cuento de blanca nieves. Supusimos que sería la de Máxime Develia, la mujer a la que buscábamos.**

**Al estar frente a la casa llamamos a la puerta, al poco tiempo, la abrió una mujer de unos 40años, alta, morena, con el pelo recogido en un rodete suelto en la nuca y con un rostro de muñeca, la verdad era muy bella. llevaba puesta una falda acampanada de color beige hasta debajo de las rodillas, unas camisa de color crema con un moño en el cuello, todo esto cubierto por una túnica de un beige un poco más oscuro que el de la falda y por ultimo unos zapatitos marrones con un poco de tacón cuadrado de color crema.**

**-si en que puedo ayudarles-pregunto con una voz suave que podía confundir con el murmullo del aire.**

**-disculpe es usted Máxime Develia-pregunto Draco.**

**-sí, soy yo-dijo empezando a extrañarse.**

**-es que hemos leído que usted hizo un viaje en el tiempo por un accidente y nos gustaría preguntarle como consiguió volver- pregunto con vergüenza, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.**

**-ah ya entiendo-contesto sonriendo suavemente- claro pasad.**

**Por dentro era una casa muy iluminada, sin mucho mobiliario, pero muy bonita, nos dirigimos a la salita y nos ofreció asiento, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer té, el cual nos ofreció, una vez todos acomodados empezó a hablar.**

**-volver a su tiempo cuando se ha viajado al pasado no es muy difícil en algunos casos, lo difícil es encontrar la fórmula para volver.-hizo una pequeña pausa dándole un sorbo a su té-solo hace falta una demostración de amor espontanea.**

**Nos quedamos unos segundos esperando a que siguiera pero al ver que nos decía nada más nos miramos entre nosotros con caras de extrañeza.**

**-solo eso-al final se ánimos a decir Sebastián.**

**-hui, no es tan fácil como parece, no puedes llegar y como amas a ese persona pedirle matrimonio, tiene que ser algo que salga del corazón, que no sea planeado ni siquiera pensado.**

**-muchas gracias señora Develia, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda-dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie.**

**-oh, no ha sido nada-dijo levantándose para acompañarnos a la salida.**

**Una vez fuera decidieron volver al castillo.**

**En el camino de vuelta a la torre, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, todavía estábamos pensando en lo que nos dijo la señora Máxime.**

**Yo todavía no podía imaginarme como podía pasar una escena de amor en la que alguno de nosotros estuviera o fuera el protagonista de esta.**

**Al imaginarme a Draco en una actitud romántica con otra persona, me izo tener una sensación de opresión en el pecho que consiguió quitarme el aliento durante algunos segundos, era una sensación de estarme rompiendo con solo el pensamiento de Draco con otra, nunca había experimentado algo así. Al final decidí dejarlo pasar ya que lo achaque a algún efecto secundario de los cambios de tiempo.**

**En el transcurso que quedaba hasta la torre decidí distraerme en otra cosa, pensaba en el baño que me daría al llegar.**

**-esto no ha servido para nada-se quejo Sebastián una vez en nuestra torre.**

**-bueno a lo mejor tenemos suerte y cuando volvamos hay alguien salvando de la muerte a su amado-dijo sarcástico Draco.**

**-no sé si lo han notado pero mañana termina el mes así que será mejor ir a descansar-dije al tiempo que me metía al baño para un relajante baño antes de dormir.**

**Una vez que salí del baño vi que los chicos ya estaban acostados, por lo que me cambien sin realizar un solo ruido para no perturbar su descanso, me metí a la cama y me abrace a Draco al poco tiempo, ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo, soñando con mi Hércules.**


	17. regreso y embarazo

.com/watch?v=eOzyltPGiEY

**Cuando abrí los ojos vi que no estaba en la habitación de la torre, sino en mi dormitorio de Slytherin y Draco no estaba a mi lado, por lo que supuse que habíamos vuelto durante la noche y Draco se había levantado ya, vi que ya eran las 12 de la mañana, últimamente dormía más de lo normal, cuando me levante de la cama tuve que ir corriendo al baño de mi habitación a vomitar.**

**-mierda, otra vez las nauseas-esto llevaba pasándome un mes. Ahí fue cuando mis neuronas se pusieron a funcionar, hacia un mes fue cuando Salazar me violo, y el mes pasado no había tenido el periodo, había estado tan ocupada que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de ciertas cosas que me habían estado pasado como: nauseas al levantarme, mucho sueño, comer más de lo normal y que no me había venido el periodo.-estoy embarazada-dijo al tiempo que se dejaba resbalar por la pared hasta sentarse.**

**Estuve cerca de una hora allí sentada pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día y los síntomas que había tenido durante todo aquel mes.**

**Cuando ya lo había analizado todo, decidí que iría a la biblioteca a buscar información para abortos, cualquier hechizo, planta o poción, a ella no la gustaba tener que hacer eso pero tampoco se veía capaz de tener un hijo a su edad y menos en la circunstancias que había sido engendrado, siempre que viese a el bebe pensaría en las atrocidades a las que se vio sometida en aquella fatídica ocasión y que no se creía capaz de aguantar las caras de lastima y rencor que algunos pondrían al saber el porqué de su embarazo.**

**Más decidida, decidió primero ir a comer ya que al haberse levantado tan tarde no había ido a desayunar y con el estomago vacio no podría pensar bien.**

**Al llegar al comedor se sentó al lado de Draco el cual estaba hablando con Sebastián, intento poner su mejor cara.**

**Cuando se sentó Draco la dio un beso en la mejilla con ternura y la susurro al oído "**_**buenos días bella durmiente**_**" y acto seguido siguió hablando con Sebastián de no sé que si retirar el brazo que había puesto alrededor de su cintura cuando se giro para saludarla. Las palabras de Draco no sabía si la habían animado o en perorado ya que se sintió feliz de la ternura de Draco la demostraba y al mismo tiempo triste pensando que podía haber sido Draco el padre del bebe, con ese pensamiento miro a la mesa de profesores esperando chocarse con una mirada color tormenta, al no encontrarlo miro en derredor pero no estaba en el comedor, eso en parte la agrado.**

**Cuando termino la comida los chicos la invitaron a ir con ellos a los jardines, pero lo desecho inmediatamente y se giro sin decirles donde iba a estar ya que no quería que la fueran a buscar y la descubrieran en medio de la investigación eso serian demasiadas preguntas que no se veía capaz de contestar.**

**Se había pasado toda la tarde metida en la biblioteca, no había salido ni para cenar, había estado revisando todos los libros que hablaban sobre el tema, pero en ninguno de ellos ponía ninguna fórmula para abortar, fisiquearan en la sección prohibida.**

**Ahora volvía a su habitación, dentro de poco acabaría el toque de queda y lo único que quería era meterse en su cama y llorar, la apetecía morirse.**

**Cuando entro estaban todos en la sala común, Draco y Sebastián estaban en unos sillines de una esquina, cuando la vieron la hicieron señas de que se acercase.**

**-Herms, donde has estado todo el día-pregunto Sebastián al tiempo que yo me sentaba al lado de Draco el cual me paso un brazo por los hombros recostándome contra él.**

**-en la biblioteca-conteste sin más, si seguía hablando terminaría desmoronándome.**

**-ves te lo dije-comento Draco con una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia y estrechándome más contra él.**

**-ya, ya, tenía que haberte hecho caso pero como me iba a imaginar que nada más volver se metería allí-dijo sebas con un gesto restándole importancia.**

**-por que es un ratoncito de biblioteca-contesto Draco, acariciándome el pelo cariñosamente y recostando su mejilla en mi cabeza.**

**Ya no podía aguantar más estar allí con ellos y los gestos cariñosos de Draco solo me ponían peor, por lo que me levante, me despedí y me fui a dormir.**

**Al llegar a mi habitación me di una ducha en la cual ya no pude aguantar y rompí a llorar sentada en la bañera, subí mi cara dejando que el agua cayera directamente en ella, las pequeñas gotas se confundían con las lagrimas creando riachuelos de agua que caían por mi rostro y cuello, nunca me gusto llorar ya que a mi parecer no ayudaba en nada, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, cuanto más lo pensaba peor me sentía, ya la idea de suicidarme se me había pasado por la cabeza un par de veces y cada vez veía que era la mejor solución, solo de pensar que pasaría si Salazar se enteraba de esto me aterrorizaba.**

**Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme un poco Salí y me puse una toalla alrededor, Salí y me senté en el tocador en el cual me seque el pelo con un hechizo y me puse a cepillar mi largo pelo sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo y pensar en lo que me estaba pasando, cuando termine me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama con una decisión tomada.**

**-esta noche mientras todos duermen dejaremos de existir-dije al tiempo que acariciaba mi vientre y cerraba los ojos aparentando dormir para cuando entrara Draco.**

**Sin querer se había quedado dormida y esa noche soñó con la cosa a la que más miedo le tenía. Que Draco la dejara.**

**Se despertó alterado por el sueño que acababa de tener al darse la vuelta en la cama vio a Draco durmiendo, con su carita angelical.**

**-en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos he aprendido a quererte y ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo y por todo lo que te quiero no podría aguantar que me miraras con lastima y me repudiaras así que esta es la mejor opción- dije al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios sin que se despertara, mire el reloj de la mesita de noche y vi que eran las tres de la mañana, era buena hora para lo que tenía pensado, me levante y fui hacia el armario, me puse lo primero que pille que resulto ser un vestido blanco con una tela liviana pero calentita cosa que agradecí cuando Salí de la sala común camino a la torre de astronomía.**

**Lo siento por el capitulo, pero todavía no me matéis, me podéis tirar alguna calabaza o tomate pero no matar que todavía soy joven y tengo que terminar la historia.**

**Me da pena decirlo pero esta historia se está terminando, ya tengo pensada otra para cuando termine de escribir esta y espero tener vuestro apoyo aun que no sea un dramione, pero tendrá cosas que ver con esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado habéis sido de mucha ayuda para que pudiera hacer la historia, cuando empecé nunca pensé tener 99 favoritos siendo nueva y os lo agradezco en el alma a todos los que pensaron que mi historia es buena.**

**Gracias y besos **

**Intentare tener más capítulos este fin de semana**


	18. AYUDA

Ya estaba cerca de la torre de Astronomía en todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar otra vez.

En las mazmorras Draco acababa de despertar de un extraño sueño en el que veía a Hermione tirándose de la torre de astronomía, se dio cuenta de que estaba transpirando, su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración estaban muy alterados y sentía una opresión en el pecho, se giro para comprobar que no había despertado a mione cuando descubrió que ella no estaba allí y eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana, tuvo un mal presentimiento y sin apenas pensarlo cogió su túnica y salió directo hacia el último piso.

Ya había llegado a lo alto de la torre y se había subido a una de las repisas de las ventanas, el aire mecía su cabello y su vestido dándole una imagen angelical pero ella se sentía como un ser despreciable sabia que lo que hacía estaba mal pero no veía otra opción, la gustaría que Draco llegara para salvarla pero sabía que eso era imposible.

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_

_Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido_

_En una persona tan insensible_

_Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar_

_Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa_

Draco ya casi llegaba a la torre solo le faltaban unos cuantos escalones más durante todo el camino había estado rezando para que llegara a tiempo de salvar a la persona que tanto amaba.

-Hermione-dice cuando ya ve la puerta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

_No Saltes_

_Encima de la azotea_

_El aire es tan frio y calmado_

_Digo tu nombre en silencio_

_Tú no deseas escucharlo ahora_

_Los ojos de la ciudad_

_Cuentan las lágrimas que caen_

_Cada una promesa de todo_

_Lo que nunca encontraste_

Su alma gritaba silenciosamente por ayuda, pero aun que pensaba en alguien que la pudiera ayudar en ese momento no encontraba a nadie en lo único en que pensaba era en Draco y en las posibles reacciones que tendría si se enteraba y en ninguna de ellas la aceptaba.

_(Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

Draco ya había llegado al abrir la puerta lo primero que encuentras es a su ángel subido en aquella repisa y el aire se niega a llegar a sus pulmones, en su mente grita su nombre y la dice que no lo deje solo, pero no lo oye, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan grita a la noche su nombre para que la oscuridad no se la lleve.

-HERMIONEEEEEEEE-grita cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que pequeñas gotas saladas que caen de sus ojos riegan el frio suelo de piedra.-no saltes-dice en apenas un murmullo audible.

_Grito en la noche por ti_

_No puedo hacer que sea verdad_

_No saltes_

_Las luces no te guiaran_

_Ellas te engañan_

_No saltes_

_No dejes ir las memorias_

_Sobre nosotros_

_El mundo da su opinión_

_Por favor no saltes_

Hermione oye el grito de suplica de Draco, el saber que él estaba ahí la dio la idea de que todo se podía solucionar, espero que él se acercase, que la salvara del pozo oscuro en el que estaba, pero nada sucedía.

Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme

Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida

_(Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

-ayúdame-dijo en un suspiro al aire.

Quería ir, agarrarse a ella y que si el destino decidía que tenía que caer que cayeran los dos juntos, pero su cuerpo no respondía, la carrera hasta llegar a la torre había echo que sus músculos dieron todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo y ahora que estaba ahí no podía hacer nada.

_Abres tus ojos_

_Pero no puedes recordar por que_

_La nieve cae en silencio_

_Ya no puedes sentirla más_

_En algún sitio allí arriba_

_Te perdiste en tu dolor_

_Sueñas con el final_

_Para comenzar otra vez_

-resiste mi amor, yo voy por ti-dijo con el poco aliento que había conseguido en ese pequeño discando.

Oír ese susurro sin aire que Draco la proporcionaba, consiguió hacerla ver una pequeña luz entre toda aquella negrura.

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido._

_Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte_

_Toda esta vista_

_No puedo creer que no pude ver_

_Escondido en la oscuridad_

_Pero tú estabas enfrente de mí_

-sálvame-grite llorando sin poder contenerme.

Oír el grito desgarrador de Hermione consiguió que sus músculos entumecidos respondieran, con esfuerzo se levanto apoyándose en la pared y avanzo todo lo rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía.

-Hermione –dijo mientras me acerco.

_Grito en la noche por ti_

_No puedo hacer que sea verdad_

_No saltes_

_Las luces no te guiaran_

_Ellas te engañan_

_No dejes ir las memorias_

_Sobre nosotros_

_El mundo da su opinión_

_Por favor no saltes_

_No saltes_

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido no se veía capaz de retroceder, el saber que Draco estaba allí con ella, la llenaba de felicidad, pero pensar que él no sabía porque hacia eso la volvía a hundir, en su interior había una batalla en la que luchaban su raciocinio y su alma.

Su razón la decía que saltara que Draco la paraba porque no la comprendía y su alma que esperase por el que no la dejaría sola.

_Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años_

_Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo_

_Sin un pensamiento_

_Sin una voz_

_Sin alma_

_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Debe que haber algo mal_

_Tráeme a la vida_

_(Despiértame_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_No puede despertar_

_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sálvame_

_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Despiértame_

_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_

_No puede despertar_

_Antes de terminar incompleta_

_Sálvame_

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

Draco llego al lado de Hermione, con un último esfuerzo subió y se abrazo a ella.

-no me dejes-dijo él un susurro en su oído entre jadeos por el llanto.

_No saltes_

_Y si todo esto no puede detenerte_

_Yo saltare por ti_

-no te dejare pero ayúdame-dijo al tiempo que se sujetaba fuertemente a sus brazos, también llorando.

_Tráeme a la vida._

_He estado viviendo una mentira._

_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida._

Draco la giro con cuidado entre sus brazos y cuando la tubo de frente la beso con toda la necesidad, el amor, etc., que tenia.

En medio del cielo apareció una brillante luz dorada, la atmosfera de tristeza y pánico se transformo en una de paz y amor, partículas de esa luz rodeo a la pareja que o había dejado de besarse mientras lloraban y los empezó a elevar hacia el foco de luz, que los iba tragando poco a poco.

_Ángel pon tus tristes alas sobre mí_

_Protégeme de este mundo de pecado_

_Para que podamos elevarnos una vez más_

_Oh, ángel podemos encontrar nuestro camino de algún modo_

_Evitando el mundo en que estamos_

_Al lugar donde comenzamos_

_Y sé que encontraremos_

_Un lugar mejor y paz mental_

_Solo dime que es todo lo que quieres para los dos_

_Ángel no me pondrás en libertad_

_Ángel recuerda como perseguíamos el sol_

_Llegando entonces a las estrellas en las noches_

_Nuestras vidas acababan de comenzar_

_Cuando cierro mis ojos oigo tus alas aterciopeladas y lloro_

_Espero aquí con mis brazos abiertos- oh ángel no lo puedes ver?_

_Ángel has brillar tu luz sobre mi_

_Ángel nos volveremos a encontrar otra vez –estaré rezando_

_Cuando todos mis pecados se van limpiando_

_Abrázame con tus alas_

_Oh ángel llévame lejos_

_Pon tus alas sobre mí_

_Ángel llévame lejos_

_Pon tus alas sobre mí_

_Ángel llévame lejos_

**Para leer este capítulo les recomiendo escuchar estas canciones:**

**Evanescence –Bring me to life (parte de Hermione)**

**Tokio hotel- Don't jump (parte de Draco) **

**Judas priest- ángel (parte final)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios, favoritos y lecturas de este fic, este capítulo es el ultimo, pero voy a hacer epilogo.**

**Gracias a todos y en especial a salesia por sus entusiastas comentarios que me han dado muchas ideas para la historia.**


	19. Epilogo

Hermione miraba el atardecer desde el balcón de su habitación y pensaba en como hacía 18 años su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban la cintura y un cabeza reposaba en su hombro, ella se recargo más sobre el fuerte pecho en el que siempre se sentía protegida.

-en que piensan amor-pregunto Draco en un susurro mientras daba un pequeño beso en el cuello de su mujer.

-en todo lo que cambio nuestras vidas con aquel viaje en el tiempo-dijo simplemente.

Y era verdad, cuando llegaron a su tiempo, Dumbledore los había recibido en la torre de astronomía, les había dicho que fueran a la enfermería lo antes posible para hacerse un chequeo, al llegar allí se enteraron de que Hermione no estaba embarazada, solo había sido un cambio hormonal producido por los viajes en el tiempo, la noticia les dio felicidad y tranquilidad.

Cuando al día siguiente hablaron con Dumbledore después de una merecida siesta, se enteraron de que no solo habían impedido que él murieran, ya que Salazar había enloquecido cuando se entero de la partida de Hermione y nunca tubo descendencia, nunca había existido Tom Riddel, por lo cual todos los muertos por mortífagos seguían vivos, entre ellos los merodeadores, que al no haber habido nadie que apartara a Peter de los buenos seguían tan unidos como de jóvenes, también los padres de Neville y muchos otros.

Tampoco había prejuicios con la sangre ya que un conocido autor de la época llamado Sebastián Nott había explicado en uno de sus libros todos los razonamientos que su amiga secreta como llamaba a Hermione en el libro le había enseñado.

Por lo cual anqué seguía habiendo pequeños conflictos en el mundo mágico este ahora era un mundo mucho mejor al que una vez conocieron.

Dos años después de salir de hogwarts Draco y Hermione habían decidido casarse ya que después de Harry y Ginny y ron y luna, vieron todos los beneficios de ser marido y mujer. Unos meses después venían al mundo los mellizos Scorpius y Rose que aun que muy diferentes en lo exterior, el carácter le tenían igual, inteligentes, astutos, valientes y aunque responsables también eran muy trastos. Dos años después nació Hugo que aun que físicamente era igual a su padre era inteligente y muy tranquilo se llevaba muy bien con todos sus compañero como buen Huffelpuf, a sus padres les sorprendió la noticia pero estuvieron muy felices por su hijo.

-cariño, tenemos que ir a la estación, los niños llegaran en cualquier momento-dijo mione

Una hora después estaban toda la familia Weasley, Potter, Malfoy esperando por sus hijos en anden, cuando el tren llego se vieron bajar velozmente 2 cabezas pelirrojas que eran Lorcan y Lysander eran una como luna pero con el pelo de ron, detrás a dos morenos y una pelirroja hijos de Harry y Ginny, James sirius que era igual que su abuelo en todos los sentidos, Albus severus que físicamente era igual a Harry pero era muy calmado y aun que a veces hacia trastadas con sus hermanos y primos tenía el don de que nunca le pillaban y por ultimo lily una pequeña pelirroja con ojos verdes que todos decían que era igual a la original.

Después de un rato bajaron un niño rubio, con ojos grises de 13 años seguidos por, Scorpius un chico alto de tez pálida con ojos chocolate y pelo castaño caramelo, al lado de una chica rubia platinada con el pelo rizado pero gracias a Merlín no tan encrespado como el de su madre con ojos grises con motas marrones, esos eran los hijo de Draco Malfoy Y Hermione Malfoy y aun que sus padres no los sabían eran la sensación de hogwarts entre los alumnos ya que los de su mismo sexo querían ser sus amigos y los del contrario tener una cita con ellos, pero ellos siempre amigables y educados desechaban todas las propuestas de citas ya que cada uno tenía a su pareja, Hugo a lily a la que adoraba y cuidaba siempre, Scorpius a Lysander y Rose a James. Cosa que sus padres sabían desde pequeños porque la primera vez que se vieron no fueron capaces de separarse por más de una semana.

Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar pero con los exámenes finales tan cerca solo e podido estudiar, espero que os guste y que no decepcione a ningún lector.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo


End file.
